


Spointy

by LadyLustful



Series: Spike Perverts Innocent Objects [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Crack Relationships, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, masturbation with a stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Spike shags Mr Pointy. That's it.





	Spointy

It's so beautiful.   
A sharpened rod of hard blonde wood, simple yet elegant. The one among many, chosen to fight his kind. He grasps the shaft, stroking it's length, enjoying the smooth glide of the polished surface on his skin. He raises the stake to his lips, opens his mouth, flicking his tongue out to lick at the sharpened tip, swirling it around, sucks gently, as though putting on a show for an unseen voyeur. Licks the length of the shaft, wet and filthy and unabashed. Gently suckles and nibbles, all soft lips. Treating the wooden rod like an actual cock to be worshipped and pleasured.  
A tin of Vaseline opened, scooped up liberally with three fingers, spread evenly over the length of the stake, circle of fingers tight, pumping vigorously, stroking the very top with gentle little circles, coating the entire surface with the think slick substance. The very last of it, left on his fingers, he rubs onto his hole, pressing into the tight, furled muscle, slicking himself up for what is to come.  
Pushing out an unneeded breath he presses the tip to his entrance, nudges it inside, letting the tapered shape of the wood spread him in lieu of a more conventional preparation, relishing the gradual inexorable stretch of his ring. There is something forbidden about it, something beautiful, about taking the Slayer's weapon and using it for his pleasure, something perverted about doing this to himself willingly. He pushes the stake inside, cautiously, letting the hard wood slowly spread his soft inner walls around it. Slow and steady, his entrance opens to the full girth of the stake, gradually swallows its slick length.  
Glorious! Such a wicked, dangerous thing, buried deep inside him, pressing unyielding against prostate. He moves it in tentative little thrusts and circles at first, getting used to the feel of it, letting it scrape and nudge his prostate on every pass - then, as he grows surer and more aroused, he settles into a hard, faster rhythms, with deep, powerful strokes. His mind conjures up an image of the Slayer, blonde, bubbly, busty, ridiculously strong and vicious Buffy, taking him like this instead, a teasing, almost-innocent smile on her luscious lips as she pushes the wood inside him again and again - staking a claim on him, as it were. This picture of her, dominating him even as she fulfills his deepest desires, accompanies him as he fucks himself roughly, debauched, desperate, uncaring of who might watch and what they might see. Finally his pleasure crests - he grinds his hand onto his cock and thrusts Mr Pointy deep up his arse, imagines himself coming all over the Slayer's pretty face and perky tits as he does so.  
As his orgasm fades, he leaves the stake sheathed deep in his body, enjoying the last little frissons of pleasure it gives him.


End file.
